


Pretty Please

by JaycieVictory



Series: Sealed with a Kiss [15]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Humour, Just dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycieVictory/pseuds/JaycieVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne doesn't kiss on the mouth - but River does. A collection of unrelated one-shots and ficlets in which River kisses Jayne. Moods vary hugely. Multiple POVs and scenarios.</p><p>Part 15: </p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Pleeease?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"</p><p>"No! And quit tryin' to make me look at yer! I toldja, I ain't lookin' at yer till you stop stickin' your lip out!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> All Mandarin translations can be found at the end of the fic.

**Pretty Please**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"No! And quit tryin' to make me look at yer! I toldja, I ain't lookin' at yer till you stop stickin' your lip out!"

"But it's tradition."

"I don't care! I'm a big, scary merc - and we don't do that."

"Not true - you've done it on multiple occasions. Two hundred and eighty-seven."

"That was different- wait: you counted?"

"Not important. The empirical evidence is overwhelming."

"Usin' long words ain't gonna get your way, neither!"

"Why won't you?"

"You know why."

"Explain it to me."

"You're the gorram genius - you don't need me to explain nothin'."

"You're the big scary merc - what're you afraid of?"

"I ain't afraid! And didn't I tell yer to stop mimickin' me?"

"Your reluctance suggests fear."

"I ain't afraid! It just ain't a manly thing to do in public."

"So, you're afraid people will think-?"

"I AIN'T AFRAID!"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Why you gone plumb quiet?"

"He shouted."

"I didn't mean to. What are yo-? _Are you cryin'?_ "

"..."

"That ain't playin' fair! Moon- stop! Stop it! Okay, fine. Fine! You can do it! Just stop, okay?"

"You will let her?"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"You promise?"

" _Ai ya!_ I promise!"

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"You happy now?"

"Yes."

"Well, then quit grinnin' like a loon and get over here. If we're gonna be kissin' in public, we better get some practice in."

"Yes, _zhàngfū jiāngyào_."

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
>  
> 
>  _Ai ya!_ \- Aah!
> 
>  _Zhàngfū jiāngyào_ \- Husband-to-be


End file.
